1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system and, more particularly, relates to the fuel cell system suitable for a mobile body driving power supply repeating activations and halts.
2. Background Art
In a previously proposed fuel cell system, at a time of an activation of the fuel cell system, a supply of hydrogen to an anode is started in a state where an inflow of air to a cathode is interrupted and a circulation function of a hydrogen circulation device is halted and, then, a current is drawn from a fuel cell for hydrogen to consume oxygen left in the cathode. Then, after oxygen in the cathode is consumed, a circulation of fuel gas is started through the hydrogen circulation device (refer to page 8 and FIG. 6 of a Japanese Publication Patent Application (Tokkai) No. 2005-158553, incorporated by reference herein).